


Мы просто призраки на сене

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Markers, Photoshop, Portrait, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, half of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Мы – просто тени на стене.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Мы просто призраки на сене

**Author's Note:**

> Young lovers with their legs tied up in knots. With his long, tall gun, Pop went a-creeping to blow their hay-loft dead heads straight off.  
> [Mother Mother - «Hayloft»]
> 
> And this is why I have decided  
> To leave your house and home unhaunted,  
> You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks.  
> [Mother Mother - «Ghosting»]


End file.
